Harry Potter & the Missing Potions Teacher
by Maria Wood
Summary: After spending a boring summer reading mysteries at the Durlsey's house. Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Little does he know those detective skills will make the difference between life and death. Please R & R.
1. Chapter One

  
**1. HARRY POTTER & THE MISSING POTIONS TEACHER**   
_By: Maria Wood_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

Harry Potter awoke on a dismal and grey week in September. It was the usual racket of Mrs. Dursley or "Aunt Petunia" whichever you prefer that woke him from his hero's slumber. Hailed by the wizarding world as a hero, Harry was subjected to such torture that could last him his lifetime. "Wake up you good for nothing brute! It's time for us to take you to the damn crack-pot wizarding school!" Petunia called - banging the door of his room. 

In the early morning light, Harry Potter could see his trunk packed and ready for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - his fifth year to be exact. Dressing in his usual attire, a red and white striped shirt and jeans, Harry opened the door and made his way through the crowded hallway that led to the stairs. "God. That boy is lazy," Petunia complained. 

Harry heard a grunt of approval from Vernon. As he passed Dudley's room, he heard a loud snoring. 'Obviously Dudley wouldn't be able to see Harry off to Hogwarts," Harry thought happily as he paddled down the stairs. "Here," Petunia handed Harry his breakfast of one piece of toast, and Harry sat down at the table and began to nibble it quietly. Harry noted that everytime he scarfed down his morning meal, it became smaller and smaller - if he continued. 

At the beginning of the week, it would become the regular size of toast. Harry shook his head and then went to get his trunk, which Hermione managed to charm to make it magically light for Harry to carry, with permission of Professor Flitwick. "Come on," Vernon Dursley snarled. "I haven't got all day!" 

After stuffing his trunk into the trunk of Vernon Dursley's automobile, Harry situated himself in the back-seat. Grateful that he had taken the time to send Harry to Hogwarts by way of Kings Cross Station, Harry was silent for the train-ride. He didn't want to provoke trouble that would last over the school year - only to be waiting for the wizard at home. He was greeted at the curb by Hermione Granger and Ronald "Ron" Weasley, his two best friends in the world. 

An awkward wave to his uncle was all he needed before Vernon Durlsey fled for his life. 'Obviously he's scared of wizard folk," Harry noted to himself as he approached his friends. 

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said brightly after giving him a hug. "I have so much to tell you about-" She glanced at the retreating car, then glanced over at Ron. "Your uncle took you to Kings Cross?" She was rather amazed that the Dursley family might actually do anything to support Harry's education at Hogwarts. 

Harry nodded weakly. "Yeah. He wasn't very happy about it." 

The re-united trio made their way to the barrier between Platform Nine and Platform Ten, and each continued the tradition of running at the barrier. Inside Platform Nine and Three-fourths, they were able to load their trunks onto the train and stand outside to catch up on each other's summers. 

"Hey Ron.." Harry glanced around. "Where's Ginny?" 

"She came down sick," Ron said. "She'll be coming when she's well. Dumbledore approved seeing that he didn't want the whole entire school to be sick like in 1892." Harry grinned as he remembered Professor Binns going over the Hogwarts Plague of 1892. 

"So Harry," Harry glanced up at Hermione. He noted the rather awkward, but beautifully straight hair framing his friend's face. "Did you have an alright summer? I trust you got the owl I sent for your birthday." 

"I got it alright," Harry said nodding. There was a moment's silence as the conductor waved and called every Hogwarts student to board the train before its departure from Kings Cross Station. 

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

Aboard the train, Harry was greeted by several students - one of which was Draco Malfoy, which didn't exactly qualify as a greeting. The other was Cho Chang, and the Gryffindors - Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, who had suddenly recognized Harry as one of the 'most handsome single guys' in their year. 

"So Harry, how was your summer?" Ron asked as he glanced at Harry, who cocked an eyebrow as he stared at Hermione's hair. 

"It was alright. I got my hands on several mystery books, and they kept me sane for the entire time. I wonder if they have any at Hogwarts." Harry pursed his lips - pondering whether he dared ask her or not. 'Absolutely,' he decided. "Hermione, is it me or did you straighten your hair?" 

Hermione's hand flew to her hair as she twisted a strand around her finger. "Yes, actually I did straighten it. Why.. does it look that bad?" 

"No. I was just wondering because it looked different," Harry noticed she turned scarlet. "I mean that in an attractive way." Ron rolled his eyes. "Uh." Harry noticed a faint shimmer on Hermione's eye lids, but he dared not to ask her about the eye shadow. 'Enough beauty questions for one day,' he thought. 

"Harry, as soon as we get to the castle, want to have a chess match? It'd be for fun, and perhaps reading those mysteries improved your logic." Hermione snorted, and Harry looked at her offensively. 

"Excuse me," Harry said - obviously offended. "I'd accept that challenge knowing fully well that you could whip my arse any day at chess. However, the mysteries I could beat you both easily." 

"You?" Hermione choked. Ron doubled over in laughter. 

"Yes. Me." Harry looked annoyed as he noted his friends obviously disbelief. "I read those famous mysteries by Sherlock Holmes and Agatha Christie." 

"Wasn't it Harry who said that he hated those Magic Mysteries that Binns gave us last year?" Ron croaked, as he nudged Hermione. 

"Yes," Hermione managed to gasp. "Yes, it was." 

'This is going to be a long year,' Harry thought to himself as he allowed his friends to subdue their laughter. 

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

At the end of their trip, the continuous laughter of Ron and Hermione every time the words 'beat' and 'mystery' came up still remained. As they exited the train, Harry noticed an air of tension. Hagrid was there, but he seemed distressed. "Hello Hagrid," Harry said. 

Hagrid glanced down at Harry and faked a faint smile. "Hullo Harry." Hagrid continued in directing the first years to the castle by the lake. They followed the older years, and eventually reached the castle - with the laughter continuing every four or five steps. 

"You guys," Harry started seriously. "I think something's up. Hagrid wasn't himself when he greeted us at the train stop." 

"Are you being paranoid because of your mysteries?" They doubled over in laughter. 

"I'm serious! I think something's wrong!" 

"I seriously doubt that Harry. What could go wrong at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she clutched her stomach. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, still laughing. Harry glanced up at the staff table, and there was one empty seat. 

Undoubtedly, it belonged to Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions Teacher. 'Yes,' Harry thought grimly to himself. 'Something definately was up.' 

"Harry! Snape's not here!" 

"Of course he's not!" Harry reported confidently. "I've already analyzed the situation." 

"Harry, you don't have to talk like you're a detective. This is school, not some bizarre murder mystery that you have to investigate. Relax," Hermione glanced at him worriedly. "I think those mysteries went to your head." 

Harry rolled his eyes and scanned the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. It was filled by a young woman with blond hair who was sitting next to Professor McGonagall's right. The two were talking. Harry wished that he could have learned how to read lips. 

Watching Harry closely, Hermione and Ron shook their heads. "This is going to be a long year," Hermione noted. Ron nodded his head vigorously, completely agreeing with Hermione - for a change. 

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

"I'm afraid that I have some terrible news for you," Harry's ears perked up at Dumbledore's words. "Severus Snape, also known as Professor Snape of Potions, has been reported missing. We haven't seen him in approximately two days. Argus Filch, our caretaker, has been working on the discovery. We believe that he hasn't gotten very far seeing that the whole of Hogwarts is heavily guarded by magic and charms. I'm very sorry to report that to you - especially on our sorting ceremony, but circumstances suggest that perhaps it's best to tell you now. If you know anything, please stop by at my office or leave a message." Professor Dumbledore looked grim as he stepped off the podium. 

Harry snuck a look at Hermione and Ron. "I told you so," he mouthed. They narrowed their eyebrows and shook their heads. 

"Furthermore, I would like to present Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher. She is also the deputy headmistress to Hogwarts. Again, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus took his seat next to the stern looking looking Defense Against the Dark Arts position. 

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

The Sorting Ceremony proceeded with the occasional applause as an important wizarding family's offspring was sorted into their family's "traditional" house. By the time the sorting had finished, Harry was very intrigued by the mysteries that could befold upon Hogwarts. 

"Let me introduce to you the latest Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Glenda Fortwright. I'm sure you'd like to hear a bit about her, but seeing that she is here in person, she might as well tell you all a bit about herself," Albus Dumbledore concluded modestly. 

"Uh yes. Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore for the introduction," Glenda glanced at Dumbledore. "My name is Glenda Fortwright. I previously attended Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I graduated top in my class. I specialize in Defense Against the Dark Arts," she paused as she saw Argus Filch, Hogwarts Caretaker, dash into the Great Hall gasping. 

"Dumbledore, you'll never guess what I've found!" 

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters. Anyone who is new, I own. Please review for the next chapter. Mysteries have always intrigued me, and I hope that I'm doing a good enough job for the readers of ffn.net. --Hpclue@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter Two

  
**1. HARRY POTTER & THE MISSING POTIONS TEACHER**   
_By: Maria Wood_   
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
**Previously**: Chapter One   
  
"Uh yes. Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore for the introduction," Glenda glanced at Dumbledore. "My name is Glenda Fortwright. I previously attended Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I graduated top in my class. I specialize in Defense Against the Dark Arts," she paused as she saw Argus Filch, Hogwarts Caretaker, dash into the Great Hall gasping.   
  
"Dumbledore, you'll never guess what I've found!"   
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
The whole of the Great Hall turned to see Argus Filch holding a black cloak dripping with what looked like fresh blood. "Ewww!" Pansy Parkinson screamed, fainting. Draco Malfoy shook his head, but he still proceeded to taking her to Madame Pomfrey.   
  
"What have you found Argus? If it is extremely important, then continue. I don't think this was the right way for a Sorting Ceremony to be interrupted," Albus Dumbledore said solemly, even though he was throughly annoyed with the interruptions. He watched as the caretaker strode forward, bringing the cloak with him. "Aha. I see," Dumbledore said quietly as he examined the cloak.   
  
"I found it in the Forbidden Forest."   
  
There was a rumble of disapproval coming from the rest of the staff, who were listening intently. "Perhaps, this is not the best time to discuss this Argus," Professor McGonagall spoke. "After all, the Sorting Ceremony is a joyous occasion seeing that there are new students here." Argus nodded grudgingly.   
  
"We will have a staff meeting after the Sorting Ceremony, but please Argus. Don't bring such alarm to the students. I'm surprised half of them haven't fainted from the blood dripping off the cloak, to the exception of Miss Parkinson." Albus Dumbledore looked gravely at the staff. "Let the Sorting Ceremony continue!"   
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
Harry Potter looked curiously at the staff, who were discussing this issue rather quietly. 'Did it have to do with a certain missing Potions teacher?' Harry was baffled. If only he could snoop around and solve this mystery. 'Perhaps Snape wouldn't be so harsh against him,' Harry chuckled at his absurdity. 'Of course Snape wouldn't lessen his rules on Harry Potter, seeing that it was James Potter who had swept Lily's heart away from Snape.'   
  
"What could it have been?" Hermione shrugged.   
  
"If you ask me, this is all just some big prank. Someone probably kidnapped Snape and is holding him until he agrees to raise their grade this year," Ron said snidely.   
  
"The only person I know who needs help like that is poor Neville," Hermione said softly.   
  
Ron snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was poor Neville all along. Though I doubt he would take it as far as to kidnapp Snape. If Neville left him, he'd forget where Snape was. We all know that he relies on his remembrall to remember things for him."   
  
They glanced down the table to where Neville was sitting with Seamus Finnigan. "Well, I'd say that it pretty much strikes Neville out of the picture." Hermione nodded, but her instinct told her to keep Neville in the 'suspects' list.   
  
"Sherlock, do you think you can use your muggle literature knowledge to solve this mystery," Hermione inquired. Ron snorted again.   
  
"Harry couldn't solve a mystery if his life depended on it. Are you kidding us Hermione?"   
  
"It was just a thought Ron. If Harry says that he could solve this mystery, perhaps he could. After all, we might need him to battle off you-know-who. God forbid he should have anything to do with this," Hermione explained. Secretly, Hermione was curious to see whether or not Harry would be able to go through with his detective instinct.   
  
"Well, I suppose," Ron said suddenly. Harry nodded.   
  
"Then it's settled? You guys won't ridicule me until you see that I can or can't solve a mystery," Ron nodded gravely. "I don't exactly trust you after all you've been making fun of me the whole way here." Hermione shook her head. "Well, I guess it's set. You guys actually want me to find out what happened to SNAPE?!"   
  
"Yes," Hermione quipped.   
  
Harry gave her a menacing look. "I'm going to get you two back one of these days."   
  
"Don't worry, Harry. You have nothing to lose." Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
"Of course I have everything to lose! Once Snape finds out that we're on the case," Harry was paused by a rude clearing of the throat directed by Ron.   
  
"What do you mean 'we'?"   
  
"Uh," Harry stammered. "I mean. Once Snape finds out that I'm on the case," Harry exaggerated purposely. "He's going to have to repay a deed, and you both know how he hates that. Remember in our first year? My father saved his life. Snape had to save my life because of the fact that my dad saved his own. He wasn't willing to do it, but he grudgingly did it."   
  
"So? Your point being?" Harry sighed exasperatedly. This was going to take a lot of work.   
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
The next day, the Gryffindors had a double with Slytherin in the Potions Dungeon. Everyone was a bit apprehensive about approaching the dungeons - that is except Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle - all known to have fathers in the Death Eaters. Harry observed this from a distance while Hermione and Ron made bets about the future of Harry's case.   
  
It was unofficial, seeing that he hadn't asked Dumbledore for approval, which the wise old-aged wizard would mosy likely not give to the 'boy who lived'. Harry sighed. He wished that for once, he could become someone else. Be the boy who lived because he was born.   
  
The Potions Dungeon was empty without the steely glaze that Professor Snape shot around. The candles were lit brightly, and there was the addition of several lamps around the room. It wasn't the dark dungeon that it was before, but something more brightly lit. Some of the Slytherins gazed around at the decoration of the dungeon that once occupied their Head of House; they obviously weren't happy, and it showed.   
  
"Who's going to be our teacher," Ron whispered as they took their seats near the back of the room. Seamus Finnigan, who happened to be listening in on their conversation at the time, turned around.   
  
"I heard that it's going to be the Headmaster himself," Dean whispered excitedly. He was happy for any break from Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall.   
  
Harry sighed with relief. "You mean Dumbledore," he asked inquisitively.   
  
"Is there any other headmaster," Hermione asked, slightly annoyed.   
  
There was a hush as the footsteps came from outside the doorstep. "I know Albus," the voice said. Harry identified it as a male. He thought the voice was vaguely familiar. "It's not the time of month when.. you know. I'll try my best to settle them, and perhaps make the lesson a bit of fun." The man turned when he was in sight of the class, and they each held their breath.   
  
The man turned around. "Why hello class. Fancy meeting up with you once again," the substitute teacher said cheerfully.   
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
_I can sense danger when I'm still far away from it. Right now I can sense it at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's the school where my God son, Harry is attending. It was the school that I had graduated from. It's also the school where I met my betrayer. The man who would betray me to Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew.   
  
How I wonder what was going on at Hogwarts. I long to write, but it's too risky now. There are Ministry of Magic patrols around. Probably that darn crow flew to the wrong direction. Oh well. _   
  
Sirius Black frowned. He imagined that if he was to show up on Remus' doorstep, his old friend wouldn't even recognize him. However, the ministry would be using more advanced charms, and he couldn't risk it. Right now, he was writing in his journal, which was just about out of pages.   
  
_This darn journal needs more pages. I can't go on pressing my own paper and wringing it out. I suppose I'll pick up another one in Hogsmeade when I can. Perhaps I'll write Harry to ask him to pick me up one and use the Owl Post to send it to me. No. That'd involve Harry. If the ministry found out that I was still in contact with him, they'd use Harry as a tool to find me. Sirius Black, the person who was accused of killing muggles in the street.   
  
It sounds wierd, but this journal is the only way to keep myself sane. Keeping to myself this long, it's depressing. However, I have the hope that one day I will be cleared. Then I can relive what I have left of my life in peace, and perhaps allow Harry to come and live with me - away from those wretched Dursleys. _   
  
Sirius snapped the book shut and transformed. He crouched ontop of his journal, hiding it as light streamed from a wand above. 'Drat. Broomsticks,' Sirius growled. He'd have a hell of a night. It was at that point that he knew where he was needed. Hogwarts.   
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
Minerva McGonagall looked at Albus Dumbledore worriedly. She'd respected the man throughout her career, both inside and outside of Hogwarts. Recently, she'd felt that he was losing his wit. That was what most of the Wizarding World had thought about him, but they soon turned to see that Albus had not lost his wisdom and wit, but gained a sense of humor that a genuis could comprehend.   
  
He had just sent for Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher three years back and werewolf, to be the substitute for Professor Severus Snape. At first, Minerva was very skeptical of the idea of Remus teaching the class once more. However, Albus was very convincing and convinced Minerva that it would fine.   
  
"Albus," she said softly. He glanced at her, still holding several documents from the Ministry of Magic. "Do you think that Severus will show up soon?"   
  
"I haven't a clue this time," he answered solemly. "I do think that one of our mystery-loving students is on the trail." Minerva cocked her head, rather confused at Albus' theory surrounding the discovery of Snape. "I've watched Mister Potter, and he seems very intrigued. No doubt he's got the spirit of his father. Always liked mysteries."   
  
Minerva nodded. "Are you sure Albus? After all, he's just a child."   
  
"That's what most people said when he was but a baby and defeated Voldemort." She flinched. "We should have faith. He's had more encounters with Voldemort (flinch) than anyone I know. Why! He and I must be the only one Voldemort is afraid of," he concluded. He glanced at his co-educator.   
  
She shivered. "Must you call You-know-who by his real name?"   
  
He glanced at her. "I've got no reason to be scared of him, and neither should you. It's clear that he would never attack Hogwarts. This is one of the safest places in the Wizarding World." Minerva sighed, knowing that he's right.   
  
"I know," her voice trailed off as she went back to reading more of the inquests for next year's incoming students.   
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
"You all look like you've seen a ghost." Remus Lupin chuckled. Indeed he was back in teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his home away from home. "Alright class. This should be an interesting potions lesson, seeing that potions isn't exactly my specialty now-"   
  
The door burst open at that moment, revealing a very disturbed looking Severus Snape.   
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
Cliff hanger. What do you think has happened to Snape? More coming soon. Please review for the next chapter. All I want is one little review, and that will be fine. I'm a beginner at writing fanfics, as you can obviously see. -- Hpclue@yahoo.com 


End file.
